La Shay' Sahih (Nothing is true)
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: Love can appear in either races sizes or forms. Sometimes it can happen with falling in love with someone who in fact is brought from the past and into the future. For Lilly and Audrey, they fall in love with people who are actually supposed to be dead. What will happen to the past when they fall for future girls? Will it erase the past or change the future?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes this is a different fanfic then the one I was working on but I have wanted to do an Assassin's Creed Fanfic for a while. Audrey and Lilly are best friends, grew up together as Audrey had left her parents. Lilly had no idea why but they were like two peas in a pod. They were both into many different things as Lilly is more of the reserved person while Audrey is the wild one. There is one thing that they have in common and that is their love for Assassin's Creed. They go to play one game one night in a lightning storm outside. Who knows what can happen with Lightning around.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters. I do own Lilly and my friend Monsterslut owns Audrey, hope you enjoy. Comments and reviews are more than welcome.**

Lilly had walked into her apartment as she tossed her keys into the basket by the door. She had just gotten off of work as she wondered if Audrey was home yet. She had looked around, but had seen the bedroom door was closed as Lilly groaned. Audrey was here alright, but not how she was hoping for. She wondered if it will be that female she always brought over or the male. With Audrey it was hard to tell, though she had hoped that one day Audrey would settle down with someone.

They both lived in a Victorian style home that they had gotten really cheap. In fact they had a really good deal on the home. She had headed into their game room as they had machine called an Brahman VR, which was something they always would play. The game she wanted to play was in there as she heard the bedroom door open as she refused to look up to see if it was the male or female. She heard footsteps as she then slowly turned to look to see who it was.

When she seen the male and the female walk by as she watched the two walk out. It was the same two that she knew Audrey had been seeing and she was surprised that she brought both of them together. After Audrey walks them out, she had walked back into the living room wearing a robe as she flopped on the couch. She was wearing a robe as she looked over at Lilly.

"Let me guess you wanted to play that Assassin game again don't you? I heard we got a big storm coming. With those glitch patches we have been having are you sure that is a good idea? I mean that voice I hear is quite strange. I mean you know how I am with freaky shit and yet I am telling you to be careful."

Lilly looked over her and shook her head. She placed her hand on the machine as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"I feel like this machine is trying to tell us something. I am not sure what, but I feel that the more we go in there the more we might get some answers. I mean when Desmond and I were going out before he was taken by Abstergo. I mean I have never liked them and never could understand my hate for them. Maybe cause they took my boyfriend for me and I never got to see him again. Anyways I feel like this Minerva that is talking to us will give us answers."

Audrey rolled her eyes as she jumped on first. Even though she knew what kind of place Abstergo is. Her parents worked there and that was why she left. She didn't want anything to do with her parents. Lilly seen a flash of lightning then a loud bang of thunder, Lilly looked over at Audrey with worry. She didn't think it was a good idea for them to start using it in this storm. Just before Audrey got into the machine, there was a huge bolt of lightning and then the power went out.

She seen the bolt right outside their window as Audrey groaned as she got up. Though Lilly couldn't see that much of what was going on, she could see the slight outline of her friend. She was clearly upset about the power going out.

"Just great Lilly, could this stupid storm come at any better time? I am pissed, I am going to bed. Can you find your way to your room in the dark? If not I can help you get to your bed or you can always sleep with me in my bed. You know I don't mind."

Lilly blushed which she was so glad the power was out. She couldn't see her blushing.

"I can find my way to my room just fine. I am not scared of the dark, actually I feel safer in the dark. Go to bed, I will be up soon."

Audrey sighed as she got up and her bare feet could be heard walking across the hardwood floor and down the hall to her room. Lilly stayed there as she really didn't feel like going to bed. Both Lilly and Audrey had been using the Brahman VR constantly since they got it. When she lied back on the couch, she felt like she was beginning to see people walking by as she sat up. Something was strange as she could hear voices. She could hear Minerva as well as she heard her slowly fade out, but there was one word that was said and that was,

"Eden"

Lilly fell asleep on the couch by the Brahman VR. For some reason the voices didn't scare her. There was one name that ran through her head the whole night and that name was Ezio. She awoke to knocking on the door as she felt like she had a splitting headache. It was strange that the power was still out as she slowly got up to answer the door. When she got to the door two men where there.

"Hi I am Joe and this is Steve. We are here from Mysore Tech Fault's department and we are here because we were told that your Brahman VR equipment is faulty. We are here to return it."

Audrey walked down the steps as she glared at the two men. She pointed to the door.

"You are not taking it so get out of here before I decide to take it out of both your hides."

The two men took off running as Lilly closed the door laughing. She walked over as she tried to turn on the lights.

"Well you really scared them off didn't you? I see the power isn't back on yet, so much for taking a hot shower this morning."

They then heard a loud bang upstairs as both girls sat up and looked upstairs. Audrey grabbed a knife that was sitting on the table beside where Lilly was just sleeping. Though how it got there was beyond either of them. They slowly snuck upstairs and one room had banging then hushed voices, two men it was clear about that. One had a deep Italian voice and Audrey raised her eyes as Lilly almost melted at that voice. When they opened the door, two people were arguing as they both were wearing Assassin's clothing as both girls gasped. Lilly actually slowly walked in walking over to Ezio as he stopped and looked at Lilly.

"You are Ezio, and are you really real?"

Ezio smiled as he sat up and bowed at her.

" _Signorina_ , I am Ezio and who are you _bellissimo?"_

Lilly smiled blushing softly.

"I am Lilly and this is Audrey. Welcome to our home.

 _Signorina: Italian for young lady._

 _Bellissimo: Italian for beautiful_


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for another chapter, in this chapter, Lilly and Audrey are confused about how the two assassins are in the room. Ezio actually feels like he had seen Lilly in his dreams not even knowing who she was but she had felt so real. Altair is another assassin who was in fact from another time period. He was in fact known to be one of the best assassins. This chapter, they get to find out more about the two and Audrey wants to know more. Altair thinks at first the girls will be trouble until he finds out more about them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters, Ubisoft owns Assassin's Creed and I own Lilly and Monsterslut owns Audrey.**

Ezio looks over at the other assassin that was beside him and Audrey actually realized who it was first. She pointed to the younger assassin as she grinned.

"You are Altair; I would know your face anywhere. I have seen your face in dreams after I have spent some time in this machine we have. We thought it was a game."

Altair smirked as he looked over at Audrey; he looked her up and down. She wasn't sure of he was sizing her up or perhaps trying to see what she looked like under that robe. Audrey smirked as she reached to undo her robe as Lilly gasped as she grabbed her hand to stop her from undoing it more. Altair laughed as Ezio placed his hand on Lilly.

"Come _mon chéri,_ we can talk together. I think we can leave the two of them to talk as well. In fact we were just talking about how the two of us were having strange dreams of two women, which in fact were you two. You two must have something to do with us. It was strange how the two of us dreamed of two women who in fact were in the future."

Altair had reached over as he had picked up Audrey's cell phone as he looked at it a bit confused. He clearly had no idea what it was as he flipped it over in his hand. It then began to ring as the ringtone was a song by Nine Inch Nails called Closer. Altair gasped dropping the phone as Audrey laughing picking it up. Ezio had to cover his ears from the music.

" _Caro_ can you please stop that noise."

Audrey picked up her phone as she shut the sound off. Ezio slowly put his hands down as Audrey was walking around Altair and looking him over. She almost looked like a vulture circling her new prey. Lilly rolled her eyes as she was going to head into the kitchen.

"I am going to fix something to eat, are any of you hungry?"

She wasn't watching where she was going and then suddenly she tripped over something that was in the floor. Before anyone realized what had been going on, Ezio had rushed over and caught her before she hit the floor. She looked up as he was careful with her.

" _Mia cara_ are you alright? I hope you are not hurt."

She shook her head as she smiled up at him. Audrey was watching them as she grinned. She was leaning up against the wall as she watched them. She looked between the two of them and shook her head.

"Are you two going to kiss or do I have to push your two heads together and make sure that you two kiss. I swear, Lilly needs to get laid already. If you want I can let you use my room. I have all kinds of fun things to do in there."

Lilly blushed as she looked away. How could she say something like that with two actual gentlemen was standing in their house like that? Though in the arms of Ezio, she did feel more at ease and even safer with him around.

"Audrey, watch your mouth, we have gentleman here with us. You should really watch your mouth around them. I mean I am sure that even in their times that they never heard anything like that coming from any of the women they knew. Ok maybe Ezio might but either way he is still a gentleman. They both are."

Ezio smiled as he reached over and stroked her cheek gently. The blade was well hidden so she was safe from harm as he would only pull it out if he felt there was a danger nearby.

" _Mia cara_ there are also ladies present that I must protect. Innocent and kind ladies who are well worth more than just the two of us and we are servants for you two."

There was then a knock on the door as Lilly almost jumped out of Ezio's arms. Audrey rolled her eyes as she looked over at Altair.

"I am going to check and see who is at the door and send them away. I don't want anyone else to see who is here right now. These boys are our eye candy and I don't feel like sharing right now with anyone outside of this room."

Altair and Ezio stayed up in the room with Suki as Audrey went to see who was at the door. She looked through the peephole and then locked the door and made sure that he couldn't find some way to sneak in. She ran back up into the room where the assassins and Suki were waiting. When Audrey walked back into the room she didn't look too happy.

"We have a huge problem right now. We need to keep these two boys hidden, though I don't think they would have any trouble hiding as look at who they are. Anyways, Warren is here and we know what that means?"

Suki sat up as Ezio noticed her body grow ridged. She looked back at the two assassins as she then looked back at Audrey.

"Get him out of here right now, if he finds out who they are then he will lock us away like he did Desmond. We might need to find a new home if he knows where we live now. Wait if the assassins are real then that means that the Templars are too. Wait so that means that the Pieces of Eden are real. Maybe that is what my parents found when they died. I don't think they died by accident, I think they had come across something and it got them killed."

Ezio had set her down as he looked over at the two girls. He then looked up at Altair.

"I think that was why we were sent here to this time. We were sent here because of these two girls. We are linked to them somehow, that must be why we were dreaming about them. This is our duty to protect them. I will protect Lilly as she seems to be the one I dream of and you protect Audrey."

Audrey grinned at the thought then Lilly pointed to the door.

"Deal with that asshole out there first. You have parents working there so you can handle him better than I can anyways."

Audrey reached for her robe and Lilly gasped.

"Do it another way, he is a pervert too you know that."

Altair let out a growl. Everyone all looked at Altair shocked at what they had just heard. When Audrey had walked back to the door, he was gone. She walked back to the room and everyone looked up.

"He is gone but that is for now. We will need a plan for the next time he comes. Come on we have plans to make"

 _Mia cara: My dear_

 _Mon chéri: My Darling_

 _Caro: Dear_


	3. Chapter 3

**New day and new chapter, time for me to have some fun. Oh I had forgotten to mention that Monsterslut and I are working on this fanfic together. Anyways, in this chapter, Ezio wants to get to know Lilly more and maybe find out why he was summoned to this time. Altair and Audrey decide to spend some time together, but in bed. What they had no idea that Lilly and Audrey was in possession of the apple.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters. Ubisoft owns Assassin's Creed and I own Lilly and Monsterslut owns Audrey.**

Lilly had looked over at the boys as she then realized something; there was no way that the two of them could get away with walking around town like that. They were going to have to have to get them to wear something else if they had to go somewhere. She looked over at Audrey.

"We are going to have to get them some new clothes. You know they can't walk around like this. I think I might have a change of clothes for Ezio. Do you maybe have some clothes for Altair? I am sure some of your ex's have left some of theirs."

She nodded as she smiled as she looked over at Altair. She looked him up and down as she wondered what he looked like underneath the clothes. Altair nodded as he looked over at his clothes.

"You are right, Ezio we can never walk around town like this. I can wait here for you to get the clothes and I will go change into the bathroom. "

Audrey rolled her eyes and grabbed Altair's arm and dragged him up to her room. Ezio laughed as he watched Altair being dragged away to the room. Lilly sighed shaking her head as she watched them being dragged away. Altair was pushed into the room as Audrey grinned as she closed the door.

"Alright Altair, I want you to strip, I want to see what size you are before I go digging through my closet to see what I can find. I would hate to get something that would be too small for you or too big for you to wear."

Altair shook his head as he leaned up against the wall. He was not going to just undress in front of this strange woman, no matter how beautiful she was. He knew what it could lead to and he really didn't want to risk what could happen between them if he did strip down. He looked back up at her.

"I am sorry, but I will just wait outside for you to find me some clothes. I am not one to take advantage of a woman, though Ezio might but I think he has eyes for your friend. Maybe you should slow down and take a look at your own life. There might be some changes that you may want to do."

He had turned to leave as she reached over grabbing his arm. He turned to look over at her as behind her he had seen something on her nightstand as he walked past her and picked up something that was on her nightstand.

"This is the apple we have been searching for. How in the world did you get one of the pieces of Eden? The Creed has been looking for this for years and how did you manage to find it?"

She tried to reach for the apple as he held it up out of her reach.

"Hey that is my paperweight, would you give it back. I paid good money for that, now give that back."

Altair ignored her as he ran out of the room and headed downstairs. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he found Ezio having his hand up on the wall with Lilly pressed against the wall as he was leaning down to kiss her. Altair cleared his throat as Ezio looked up. Lilly was blushing deeply as she looked up as well. Altair help up the apple as Ezio's eyes widened as he got up and walked over to Altair.

"Did these girls have the apple? We have to take the apple to a safe place."

Altair nodded as he looked between Lilly and Ezio. He shook his head then looked back up as he seen Audrey standing at the top of the stairs.

"I am sorry but we must go. Maybe this is why we were having the dreams of these girls, because they were the ones with the apple. Though why send us to the future? Ezio we must leave now. The Templers may know this already and maybe coming for the apple now."

Ezio nodded as he kissed Lilly's cheek and they took off out the window. Lilly ran and watched them jump to the rooftops as she sighed as she sat down in the chair. Audrey walked into the room as she looked over at Lilly.

"Where they hell did they go? They do realize that they are not in Italy right?"

Lilly had said nothing as she looked out the window. When she seen a van pull up Audrey had seen as well as her eyes widened. She took a few steps back and ran out the room. Lilly had jumped up to follow her as there was a knock on the door. She sighed as she had no idea that Audrey had took off out the bedroom window. She knew who those people were and she would never go back with them. Lilly had opened up the door as a group of men came rushing in. One guy had pushed her against the wall and she hit her head as she dropped to the floor. The men found nothing as they picked up Lilly and took her to the waiting van.

Ezio and Altair had been watching as they had seen Lilly being taken as Altair had held out his hand so Ezio wouldn't go rushing up and trying to save her now.

"Ezio we wait and see where they take her. That other girl must have known who these people are. Though I don't think she knew her friend didn't follow her. I hope we can find them both."

Ezio nodded as she was limp in the man's arms when they carried her out. He let a low growl escape his lips. Lilly was a sweet woman and he would make sure to save her.

Audrey had managed to run the opposite way and run down the street and out onto a small highway that ran through town. When she finally stopped to take a breath as she had put her hand on a tree as took a deep breath. It was raining out as she knew that she should have brought a coat or something. She hoped that maybe Lilly brought something with her.

"Sorry Lilly but we had to get out of there. I knew those men and they were after us. They must have been after what Altair took."

She looked up and looked around as she didn't see Lilly anywhere. She called out for her but heard nothing back. She pulled out her phone hoping to get her to answer hoping that she would be not far behind her. When it went to voicemail she cursed.

"Man this isn't good; she must not have followed me. I have to go back and get her."

When she went to turn around and head back after Lilly; a limo had pulled up and pulled up beside her. She looked up as she seen the limo and she knew instantly who it was. She waited for the window to roll down before she did jump to conclusions. When she seen her father Jonathan Ryan she groaned as he turned and looked at her.

"Get in; there is much we need to talk about. I wish to tell you the truth. Your mother Esther will meet up with us. Now get in."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, time for another chapter. I hope you all are enjoying it so far, I am enjoying writing it. Anyway, this chapter will focus on Lilly more and the next chapter will focus on Audrey. Lilly had been taken by Abstergo. Here Lilly will find out what really happened to Desmond as she finds out what Abstergo really is.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters. Ubisoft owns Assassin's Creed while I own Lilly and my friend Monsterslut owns Audrey.**

Lilly awoke as she sat up in a strange room. Not sure where she was at as she rubbed her head. The last thing that she had remembered is that Audrey had taken off as she had been confused on why she had left so suddenly. It finally had dawned on her. _She was hoping that I would have followed her instead of staying to answer the door. Boy how am I so stupid?_

The door opened as she looked up not sure who it would be. A man stood there as he held a clipboard and pen in his hand. He walked over as Lilly had lifted up her head as he looked her over. She pulled her head away.

"Get away from me you creep. You have no right to touch me, who are you and where am I?"

The man laughed as he circled around her like a vulture. He grinned as he watched her as he wrote down a few things on his paper in front of him.

"Well I can see one thing, you have fight in you. Too bad Johnathan has other plans for you. I am just wondering why Desmond would say your name in his sleep."

Her eyes widened and she stood up to the man. She still had yet to know who this man was and how did he know Desmond? Was she at Abstergo? She had to be if he seemed to know Desmond. The man pushed her back down and went to look for any kind of markings that would be on her body. She had pushed him away and ran over to the door. The man smirked.

"Fine if you must know my name, I am Dr James Kaiser. I work alongside Johnathan."

Lilly glared at him as she stayed against the wall. She had tried to open the door but it was locked. She had to get out of this room and search for Desmond; little did she know he wasn't there anymore.

"Where is Desmond, I wish to see him. I haven't seen him in years and I miss him. He was one of the first guys nice to me."

James had laughed looking her up and down. His arms were crossed as he had his clipboard pressed against his chest. Clearly she had no idea about what had happened and shook his head.

"I assumed you wouldn't have been notified of his death. He was after all nothing special to those here. Like he would really be missed in the outside world."

She growled as she had gotten off the wall and headed for him. Before she reached him, the door opened and there stood a woman. The woman looked just like Audrey but she was older, and something felt off about this woman. Lilly didn't like the feeling as she stepped back against the wall.

"James what is taking so long? Johnathan should be here soon and with our guest, and this one still is here. "

Lilly looked up at the woman as she slowly walked over to her.

"I want to see Desmond."

The woman turned to her and laughed. She shook her head as she looked over at James.

"Well this one has no idea that Desmond is dead, this should be fun. Killing her will be so much easier since she won't have anything to lose."

The woman walked out as Lilly had leaned against the wall and slid down the wall. Desmond was dead, how could that have happened? She had to find out what had happened to Desmond and how he died, though he could only blame Abstergo for the death of Desmond. She had no idea that James was still in there watching her. She looked up as the creepy doctor was still in the room as she turned her back to him. She refused to say anything else to him.

The Dr. grinned as he walked over to her and grabbed her arm. She gasped as he dragged her out of the room and downstairs to a small room in the basement. He threw her inside without a second glance as he locked the door behind him after walking out.

"You will never escape your fate Lilly, you will suffer alone as well as die alone."

He laughed as he had walked away, the footsteps slowly faded as she banged on the door crying as she tried to call out for help. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this place. She walked around the room as the room had no windows or anything that she could sneak out of. She groaned as she leaned against the wall. Whatever they had planned for her, she would fight them until the end. She would never give up fighting for her life. She may have lost Desmond due to this freak, but she had so much others to think about.

She then heard footsteps coming down the hall. Not sure who it was or maybe it was her only chance to escape. She walked over as she managed to find a piece of wood sitting in the corner. Whoever was coming towards the room, she would not let them take her someplace else. She heard two sets of footsteps as she looked at the one board in her hand. She had hoped that it would be enough to stop whoever was coming. She figured that she would wait by the door so when they came in, she could hit him right as soon as they walked in.

She walked over to the door as she then heard the footsteps stop and start back up again. She then heard the sweet voice that she hadn't heard in a while.

 _"Mia cara_ , are you in here? I hope you are as we have been looking everywhere for you."

She then began to beat on the door hoping that Ezio would hear her. She called out as she banged on the door as she heard the footsteps stop right outside the door. The lock was picked and Ezio opened up the door as she ran and jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around him. Altair looked around as he looked back at the two.

"We need to hurry up and get out of here. We are in a dangerous place I can feel it. Don't worry we will find Audrey too. We followed you first as you were taken out unconscious. We had to make a choice to follow Audrey or you so we chose to find you. She may still be in the building though."

She nodded as Ezio had carried her out and they left in hopes of finding Audrey.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am on a role tonight, this chapter will focus on Audrey and her side on what happens. She had been found by her father and is heading to Abstergo with him. She has no idea what her father has planned but she is sure not to like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of their characters. Ubisoft owns Assassin's Creed and I just own Lilly and my friend Monsterslut owns Audrey.**

Audrey got into her father's limo knowing that even now she felt something was wrong. She had yet to see Lilly as she kept looking behind the backseat window hoping to see Lilly come running up behind the car. No such luck as they drove off. Her father leaned up to speak to the driver.

"Drive to Abstergo and don't stop for anyone or anything. We need to hurry up and get back. I am sure the other is already over there."

She looked over at her father Jonathan as she wondered who he was talking about. At least she knew that Lilly had to be safe from harm. At least that was what she had hoped. Her father pulled out a glass and poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her.

"Here drink this, it will help you relax. I know we have had our differences, but you are still our daughter and we still love you. Why you wanted to run away from all this is beyond me."

Audrey looked up as he held out the wine glass to her. She looked at the glass as she wasn't sure if she should take it or not. Her father rolled his eyes as he held up his glass.

"I promise that it is not poisoned, I just wish to talk to you. I would also like to talk to you about what the Abstergo can give you. In fact there is so much that they can give you. Listen you can have anything you want. I want to show you the riches that you can have."

He pulled out a small box and held it out to her. When she opened it up, she knew right what that was. It was in fact a Templers ring. She looked up at her father with wide eyes as he smiled and nodded.

"That is for you if you choose to become a Templer like your mother and I. That ring is just proof that we all belong there. I am sure you have felt out of place out there all alone right? I am sure you and your friend even don't agree on many things. Yes we have kept our eyes on you since you left. We just figured now would be a perfect time to bring you back into our home and our arms."

She looked up as she then looked back down at the ring. It was something that she had never thought about as even she knew what the Templers were. That was the whole reason why she left, was because of what they did. She really didn't like what they did but she had to do something. She would follow her father and see where it went to. If she had to do anything that was against what she didn't want to do then she would find a way to contact Lilly and meet up with her somewhere.

She looked up as she knew they were close as her father then cleared his throat. She knew that her father had one more condition about her coming back to the family.

"Your mother and I are willing to forgive you for rebelling against the family on one condition. You are to kill that girl Lilly then you can return to us with no worries."

When the car stopped, she got out of the car and slammed the door. How could her father ask her to do something like that? She could never kill Lilly. Her mother walked out with a huge smile on her face. Audrey looked over at her mother as her father walked over beside his wife and wrapped his arm around her.

"I told her what she must do; I think she should do it now actually."

Audrey looked up at both of her parents and threw the ring back at them. Her parents glared at her as she threw the ring back at them. She clearly wasn't going to do what her parents wanted her to do. Her father glared at Audrey as he crossed his arms looking at her.

"We can give you everything Audrey, don't be stupid about this. You can have nothing to worry about if you come back with us. You know if you turn your back on Abstergo, then you are turning against your family. Family is important as much as anything, besides if you don't kill her then someone else will."

Some of the people that were supposed to be guarding Lilly had come out panting. Something was off about them as Audrey watched them. Jonathan had turned and looked over at them. He was glaring at them as he thought they should have been guarding Lilly.

"What are you guys doing out here? You're supposed to be guarding the prisoner. What if she picks the lock and gets away? You guys are a fool if you let her escape."

There was one who walked out as he held his head down. Clearly he was in charge of these men as he looked up at her father.

"I am sorry sir, she already had escaped. We were jumped by these two men. They looked like assassins by the way that they were dressed. Even though the assassins don't wear anything like that anymore, they looked like the same assassins that Desmond had been before."

Audrey heard that and ran inside. She knew that if Ezio and Altair were here to save Lilly, then they would still be here. Lilly wouldn't leave unless she knew that Audrey was safe. Those two assassins stood out like sore thumbs. She would have to find them something else to wear before they found out what had happened and tracked them down.

She had run through the floors looking for any signs of any of the three of them. Though they were good so they would have made sure to stay hidden, they were old school assassins so they would hide in the open. She then ran past a room and was grabbed by the arm and dragged in and the door closed behind her quickly. She had turned to punch the person only to have her fist blocked by a bigger hand. Altair had her hand covered by a bigger hand. Her glare faded as she had seen who the hand belonged to.

Lilly had come out from behind Ezio, who had a few bruises and even a bump on her head. Other than that, she looked pretty well. She smiled at all three of them, she was so happy to see all of them.

"I am so glad to see you guys. Come we have to get out of here before my father finds us. He wanted me to kill Lilly to join the Templers. I can explain more later, let's get out of here."

Ezio nodded picking up Lilly into his arms. Altair picked up Audrey despite her protests as she sat there in his arms with her own arms crossed as they jumped out the window to freedom.


	6. Chapter 6

**It has been far too long since I updated this fanfic. This fanfic is a modern Assassin's Creed fanfic as Lilly and Audrey had no idea that the assassins as well as that Lilly and Audrey both have assassins blood running through their veins. Lilly is actually a decedent of Conner. Time for Lilly to find out that her family truly is, as well as Audrey finds out that she is in fact a descendant of the Templars.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed as they are owned by Ubisoft. I own Lilly and Monsterslut owns Audrey.**

Ezio and Altair had been running down the street with a girl in each of their arms. Ezio had been holding Lilly as his hand was slightly under her shirt feeling her soft skin. Altair was a bit more respectful as he carried her like a lady, even though she clearly wanted to be put down. When they were a safe distance away, Altair had set her down gently on the ground. Audrey looked up at Lilly who was in Ezio's arms still. She rolled her eyes walking over to Ezio.

"Alright Romeo, you can put her down now. She does have two feet; she can walk on her own. I mean come on Lilly, just because you are in the arms of some hunk doesn't mean you should play damsel in distress."

Lilly looked over at Audrey as she was still up in his arms as she looked back at Ezio. She actually enjoyed being in his arms and Audrey could see that. She looked over at Altair.

"Get her out of his arms and set her down on her feet before he decides to whisk her away and we don't see her for days and he knocks her up."

Altair rolled his eyes then looked over at Ezio.

"Set her down before she thinks we are here to kidnap them and they never see each other again. Ezio I don't want to deal with a whiney female dragging us down."

Ezio sighed as he set Lilly down onto her feet as Audrey walked over smacking Altair upside the head. He quickly turned and looked at her as Ezio held Lilly back.

"When Altair is angry, you might want to step back. Though he will never hit a woman, pissing him off like your friend Audrey just did isn't a good thing."

Audrey and Altair just stood there staring at each other for the longest time until suddenly Altair pulled Audrey into a deep and passionate kiss. Ezio stared at the two shocked as the two of them kissed. Lucky for them, they were in an alleyway as Altair pressed Audrey against the wall kissing her deeper. Audrey moaned as Ezio cleared his throat as the two looked up breathless.

"Before you two get any more serious, I suggest we get someplace safe for the night at least. I mean if you two are going to screw right here the two of us will leave you two here and you will have to find you two a place of your own for the night."

Audrey glared at Ezio as she shook her head. She looked back at Altair as she smiled at him. She had a place already setup for the four of them that is looking at this hot piece of meat in front of her, she hoped she could wait. She nodded at Altair.

"I already have us a place to stay for a couple of days. We will need it in case something had happened. Lilly, you remember don't you?"

She nodded as she looked back at Ezio.

"Come on Ezio, it isn't that far. We can get there in a few minutes. We can relax the rest of the night as well as talk about what we are going to do."

Ezio nodded as Lilly led him out of the alleyway with Altair and Audrey right behind them. Lilly knew where she was talking about as they called it their safe house. It was a small house that was pretty empty except for a few things such as chairs and a couple beds. Ezio smirked as he looked over at the bed. Audrey grabbed his ear and pulled him to one of the couches as she pushed him down onto the chair.

"Calm your jets pretty boy; can you keep it in your pants for just a few minutes? I mean really think about the situation at hand. Then you can screw my friend all you want."

Lilly blushed and turned away as Altair looked over at Lilly with a confused look on his face. Altair was more of the reserved one while Ezio is the biggest flirt in town. Lilly was like Altair, she was reserved and they both had their values on everything. Audrey and Ezio threw some of those values to the wind.

"Lilly, is your friend always this vulgar to please anyone or get pleased herself? I mean we all just met and as I am sure there is a reason for all of us meeting like this, but taking each other to bed can't be the only reason why we were brought together?"

Ezio had laughed as he looked over at Altair. Audrey who looked over at Altair walked over and pushed him against the wall as his eyes widened then narrowed. She then leaned up whispering softly.

"I can show you more fun than even most women in your time could ever hope to do. I bet you that you wouldn't last 5 minutes with me."

Ezio had to laugh at how brash Audrey was acting. He stood up as he walked over beside Lilly as he wrapped his arm around her. She blushed looking up at him as he bent down and kissed her softly pulling her close. While Audrey and Altair had been arguing, Altair looked up as Ezio had been kissing Lilly as he tried to pull away and get over to Lilly. Audrey held him down as she looked back at them.

"Let the two have a bit of fun, after all it will be nice to have Lilly finally get laid after all this time. I mean she is in her 20s and yet she is still a virgin."

Altair gasped as he looked back at Audrey. Clearly he thought a woman who was a virgin was a virtuous young woman and losing it would mean she would lose so much else. Ezio had picked Lilly up and lied her down on the bed as she looked up at Ezio and the moment their hands touched, she heard voices as she jumped up looking around. She seen nobody, but the voices and shadowed figures where there. Ezio looked at her confused as she suddenly just passed out. Audrey let Altair go as he ran over to check to see if the young woman was alright.

"What has happened to her? Is she ill at all?"

Audrey shook her head and looked back at Lilly.

"The bleeding effect hit her didn't it?"

Everyone looked up seeing a man there. Audrey realized who it was the moment she seen his face, though how he found them was beyond her. She had seen the face many times in a picture in Lilly's room.

"Your Desmond's father aren't you?"


End file.
